


Support Act

by skypip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall is not in One Direction, x-Factor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypip/pseuds/skypip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn shouldn’t really be surprised, Tom takes any chance he can to fuck with Zayn, but he really didn’t think he hated him that much to choose an opening act he didn’t like just to spite him.</p>
<p>“Brilliant!” Louis sing-songs “3 to 2, Niall it is”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Drunken Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture from the X-Factor and remember the lads saying that Tom Richards was almost put in the band and this is the result.
> 
> I do not know Tom's personality at all, so apologies to any fans of his (but in my defence the boys didn't seem to like the idea of him in the band when it was mentioned once in an interview)

 

January 2014 and One Direction were in the planning stage for their next tour. This was the big one, the stadium tour, all their hard work over the last 3 years had been building to this. As everyone knew, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Tom Richards had been put together on the X-Factor after failing to go through as solo artists and have since taken the world by storm.

They were in a meeting to try and shortlist an opening act for the tour. 5SoS had opened for them for the previous tour but were starting to take off in their own right. Management also wanted to have a different type of artist to open, to reflect the more adult sound of the Midnight Memories album.

“Come on Guys Focus!”

“Leeyum” Louis responds with a pout, “I don’t want anyone else to open for us, 5SoS were perfectly fine for the last tour, and we know them, I don’t want new people”

“Yeah, what if they are dicks” Zayn adds, “we have to spend months on the road with whoever we choose”

Tom looks up at that, he had been pretty disinterested up until this point, “well if they _are_ dicks Zayn, I’m sure you will get on famously”

“Fuck off Tom!”

Zayn and Tom did not get on at all, from almost the beginning of One Direction they clashed. It was not any one particular thing but their personalities just did not mesh. If Zayn liked something, Tom would almost certainly hate it and visa-versa. Liam spent half of his time trying to mediate between them, which after 3 years had become exhausting.

“Tom, don’t call Zayn a dick. Zayn, don’t take the bait, _please_ ”

Liam looked at Zayn with his puppy dog eyes and could see Zayn deflate, Zayn was always the one willing to back down for the sake of harmony within the group and he never wants to see Liam upset so he lets it go.

“I didn’t call him a dick Liam, I merely implied it”. Tom on the other hand was always happy to try and continue arguing.

Harry never liked tension between the lads.  It had become increasingly worse over the last few months with Zayn and Tom constantly bickering leaving poor Liam exasperated most of the time and it was taking its toll on him. Harry tries to change the subject “Guys! I heard the funniest joke this morning, let me try and remember it……”

Tom just rolls his eyes at Harry which in turn makes Louis glare daggers at Tom. Zayn by this time has his bored face on and is playing with his lighter, obviously thinking of going for a smoke.

“Guys Please, for Fucks Sake!”

“Leeyum! You said a bad word!” Louis responds whilst shoving Liam playfully “We will focus, sorry”.

Louis glares at both Tom and Zayn so they both start to pay attention. Whilst Liam will try and keep the peace through being nice to everyone, Louis will just threaten the others with actual bodily harm which seems to work.

 

“Right” Liam begins “Here is the list of potential openers for us, I haven’t had the chance to look through it yet”

Liam hands the guys the list and starts to read. One name jumps out at him immediately. The same name obviously leapt out to Louis and Harry too and they both say at the same time

“Niall Horan?”

“Our Niall?” Liam adds.

Zayn looks up sharply at this with a deer in the headlights look. “Irish Niall from the X-Factor?”

Louis and Harry nod, both of them with big smiles.

“That’s brilliant” Louis says, “Syco must have signed him for him to make this shortlist”

“Aaw, good for Nialler” Harry added.

Liam smiles too and adds “That’s amazing, I always told him not to give up and he obviously hasn’t”

“I don’t like him” Tom responds “Always seemed so full of himself”

“Coming from you” Zayn mumbles under his breath but doesn’t add anything else.

Zayn remembers Niall, remembers Niall very well. They hit it off immediately and Zayn thought they were becoming good friends in the little time they spent together during the x-factor process. Zayn also remembers why he never kept in touch with Niall and feels a wave of guilt come over him. He was thoroughly awful to Niall the last few days of boot camp and he is sure Niall wouldn’t want to see or speak to him again.

Whilst Zayn was lost in his thoughts, Harry had already grabbed the laptop and was searching YouTube for Niall. He found numerous covers on Niall’s profile but one leapt out at him. “Look at this! Niall did a cover of ‘Little Things’. He must like us!”

“Niall was totally a boyband fanatic” Liam adds with a smile, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he had posters of us in his room”

“I wish we made more of an effort to keep in touch” Louis replies “I loved Niall”

Liam takes his phone out and scrolls through his contact list, just as he though ‘Nialler’ is still in his list. Liam will be forever thankful to Niall for his help and support during his second stint in the X-Factor and, like Louis, wished he had made more of an effort to keep in touch, it was just difficult maintaining any kind of contact outside of the band, they barely had any time to see their families and girlfriends never mind anyone else.

Harry pressed play on the video and they heard Niall start to play the opening to ‘Little Things’ on the guitar. Niall was obviously quite drunk and it wasn’t the best version they had ever heard but it was so very Niall, all smiles and the odd laugh. Louis, Harry and Liam were looking down fondly whilst Zayn tried to appear un-interested but couldn’t help watching Niall perform.

“I see he had his teeth fixed” was the only comment from Tom but as usual the others ignored him.

Harry went on to play some of Niall’s other covers for the boys, ones where he was thankfully sober and he sounded really good. The performances fitted perfectly with the sound of the new album.

Zayn could see Liam, Louis and Harry staring fondly at Niall, he needed to put a stop to this. He could not have Niall on this tour. “Shouldn’t we start looking at the other people? We have spent almost an hour listening to Niall and we need to make a decision on the short list today”

“Do we really need to look at other people?” Liam asked.

“Of course we do” Zayn replied, “Just because we, er you were friends with him on the x-factor doesn’t mean we should just blindly pick him. He is not even that good”.

Zayn feels bad for saying it as Niall is really good but he needs to nip this in the bud now before the others, especially Louis, dig in. At least for once Zayn knows he can count on Tom’s support, Niall and Tom did not get on at all. It was pretty common knowledge around Syco that Niall had almost been given Tom’s spot in the band and for some reason Tom resented Niall for that. If anyone it should be Niall that was bitter but Zayn imagines Niall doesn’t feel the same, he can’t imagine Niall hating anyone.

“Z, do you not want Niall on the tour?” Tom says, uncharacteristically gentle and putting a reassuring hand on Zayn’s shoulder

“It’s not I don’t want him” _It totally was_ “but I think we should look at some of the others and Niall was pretty annoying, the guy was like _happy_ all the time”

Liam frowned “and that’s a bad thing? You could certainly do with some of that yourself Zayn. You know I love you but you have been moping around for months now”

“Thanks, Li,” Zayn replied sarcastically “Lovely to know you have my back”

Liam grabs Zayn in a hug “Come on Zayn, you know I didn’t mean it nastily, I love you and I don’t like to see you down all the time”

Zayn rests his head on Liam’s shoulder and sighs, “I know Li, sorry.”

“If you really don’t want Niall to open for us, I will vote no, it will be 3 against 2 then so Louis and Harry will be outvoted” Liam looked really sad as he said it but Zayn comes first.

“Really? You seemed really excited by Niall joining us on tour.”

“I am not going to lie, I was, he is an amazing guy but I am sure you have your reasons why you are not so keen, I have no idea what they are, as I thought you really got on, but I can still call him, catch up anyway, its fine really”

Zayn is grateful to Liam, Liam is always there when he needs him. He feels awful for Niall as this would be the opportunity of a lifetime for him (well second opportunity after the x-factor) and Zayn once again is going to ruin it for him. The other lads do not know it, but it was Zayn’s fault Tom was put in the band instead of Niall. Zayn thinks it is karma really that Tom is a pain in his arse and drags his mood down constantly but it still seems preferable to the alternative reality where Niall joined the band and he would have to spend almost every day with the chirpy Irishman.

“Right, unfortunately this band is a democracy and you won’t just let me make all your decisions for you” Louis says with a smirk “so let’s vote on Niall.”

“Yes, it is a no brainer” Harry says immediately

“I knew you were smart under that dopey exterior” Louis says with a laugh “obviously it’s a yes from me too.”

“No” Zayn says quietly, “Sorry” and he isn’t sure who he is saying sorry to.

Liam looked sad and he looks at Zayn as he says “It’s a no from me too”

“What!” Louis and Harry say simultaneously.

“What happened to ‘our Niall’ Li?” Harry adds.

Louis catches on to things quickly and looks between Zayn and Liam “I am not sure what is going on there but fine, we can look for someone else”

“Wait” Tom interjects and Zayn does not like the look in his eye at all. “I haven’t voted yet”

“Well since you have already made it clear you don’t like the little leprechaun, I presumed it was a no from you…..” Louis said looking puzzled.

“Well he is already a fan, we all know him” and Tom looks at Zayn evilly at that “and you are right, we wouldn’t want some stranger coming in, we will be on the road constantly with them”

Zayn shouldn’t really be surprised, Tom takes any chance he can to fuck with Zayn, but he really didn’t think he hated him that much to choose an opening act he didn’t like just to spite him.

“Brilliant!” Louis sing-songs “3 to 2, Niall it is”

Zayn looks like he is going to be sick so Liam puts his arm around him “Zayn, you can veto this if you really want, nothing is more important than the 5 of us, democracy or not, if you really don’t want Niall than we will choose someone else”

Zayn looks over at Louis and Harry and they look delighted, they are currently re-watching Niall’s drunken performance of ‘Little Things’ and giggling. He knows Liam really wants Niall too so he can suck it up. They won’t have to see each other all that much he thinks, he will just avoid him before and after the shows.

“No its fine Li, really. I was just being an arse. Niall is a good guy and he will fit in brilliantly. It’s the least we can do after he supported us through boot camp, he never gave up when he didn’t make it and he deserves this chance”

“You sure? I still really don’t get why this is a big deal to you as I thought you liked Niall, but I can see it is and if you change your mind he is out, OK?”

Zayn just nods and Liam pulls him in for a hug. “It will all work out, you will see”


	2. 2. Moments (at the meat counter)

Niall is in the pub, he has spent most of the day writing so he thinks he deserves it. Things seem to be finally looking up for him, after the disappointment of being rejected from the X-Factor, Niall ended up going to college to study Music Technology. He was determined that even if he didn’t make it as a singer, he would still work in the business, even if it was behind the scenes.

 

Niall was surprised last month to be contacted by Syco, not Cowell himself, as although Simon seemed to take somewhat of a liking to Niall on the X-Factor, Niall was now just another musician trying to make it. Scyo offered to sign him on a short term contract, test the waters, as he had gained a small but dedicated following on YouTube. The plan was to arrange some local gigs for him but nothing had come of it as yet. Niall planned to move to London eventually, as soon as he had scraped together enough money for a deposit on a flat, but that was still some way off.

Niall hadn’t given up the part time job at Tesco yet he took on whilst he was at college. The meat counter at Tesco's wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world but Niall makes the best of it, always cheerful and chatting to the customers. His Dad works at the same store so it also means he gets to see him often.

As with most Friday nights, Niall was currently relaxing in the pub with a few of his closest friends. They had teased him of course when he was on the X-Factor, calling him ‘Mr Big Shot’ when he was on the Telly, but they were also the ones that comforted him when his dreams were crushed, telling him he would definitely make it one day. It was devastating at the time but Niall being Niall soon got over it and settled back into life in Mullingar. 

“Niall, it’s your round” one of his friends shouts across the table in the noisy pub when Niall feels his pocket vibrating.

“Damn, got a call” Niall replies with a cheeky grin waving his mobile at his friend “could be important, guess you will have to go to the bar instead”

Niall looks at the caller display and sees ‘Payno’ flashing back at him and Niall is surprised. One that Liam still has his number, it was over 3 years ago since he last spoke to him at the X-Factor and two, that a member of the biggest boyband on the planet was calling him. Niall hopes everything is OK.

“Payno! Mate! Give me a sec, just going outside where it is quiet”

Niall steps outside and says quickly into the phone “Liam, Mate, everything OK? Is something wrong?”

Liam just laughs at the other end of the telephone, “Hi Niall, nice to speak to you too”

“It’s just, you don’t get a call from _the_ Liam Payne, superstar extraordinaire every day” Niall replies a bit more relaxed as Liam sounds fine. Niall had made Liam promise to call him if things ever became too much and he needed someone to talk to when they became mega famous (because Niall, even when they came third, was certain they would)

“No, I suppose you don’t” Liam chuckled. “Sorry Niall by the way for not keeping in touch, my life has been a little….hectic to say the least”

“Don’t be daft Li, I see you plenty. You are on my phone cover as I speak, I take my lunch to work in a One Direction lunchbox, I have bloody duct tape with your ugly mug on it so it’s fine” Niall says finishing with a booming laugh.

This is why Liam knows it will all work out, Niall is just easy to talk to. Their paths have diverted completely over the years but Niall still talks to him as if he was his roommate back at the x-factor. That is the kind of person they need around them on tour, not some jaded musician or someone completely in awe of them.

“How’s Haz and Louis? Tell Curly to get a soddin’ haircut, that thing is out of control”

Liam replies that they are good and he will, Niall continues “and Tom, still a cunt?”

“Niall! That’s my bandmate”

Liam actually wants to reply ‘ _yes. yes he is’_ but he would never say that out loud to anyone and he would certainly never use the C word. “Tom is Tom” is all Liam says but Niall knows there is probably more to it. The TV interviews and even the movie showed all 5 of One Direction getting along, having a really close relationship but Niall knew these guys, and he could see it in their eyes that it was sometimes a bit forced.

“And the Z-man? Still unfairly handsome and overly broody?”

“Of course. He is still much the same, still often funny and goofy but then other times he just….withdraws a bit”

Liam sounded worried about Zayn but the first conversation with Liam in 3 years was not the time to pry so Niall shrugged, not that Liam could see it, “Yeah, I never could quite figure out what goes on in that overly pretty head of his, tell him I said Hi and that I miss his face”

“I will do Niall, but wouldn’t you rather say Hi in person?”

“Are you guys coming to Ireland for something?”

“No, I was thinking you could come to London, stay with me?”

“erm…wow…that would be great Li, I would have to sort it out with work but I have finished my college course so could definitely visit for a few days?”

“Oh, where you working?”

“Tesco, with me Da’”

“That sounds…..”

Niall was not here for any kind of pity from Liam. All in all, his life is pretty great. Now he had finished his course, he could write music during the day and then do his evening shift at night before meeting his friends at the pub.  “It’s not that bad Li, I get to meet and speak to people at work, it’s like a place to have a chat but then every so often I also have to give them meat”

Liam laughed at this, “I had almost forgotten your ability to see the positive in everything and to be honest Niall I could do with a bit of that around me”

“So you are not OK Li?” Niall was worried as behind his laugh, he is sure he could detect a genuine sadness in Liam “I always said Li, that if you needed anything to call me, day or night. Of course I will come over to the mainland”

Liam had decided to hold off telling Niall about the support slot until he could see him face to face and observe how he interacts with the lads. It had been 3 years after all and it’s a very different environment they are in now compared to the X-Factor boot camp.  Liam knows him and Niall will be fine and that Tom will be Tom. Harry and Louis will be delighted to see him, it is really Zayn he is not sure about.

Zayn _had_ given his blessing but Liam was cautious, he didn’t want to risk Zayn getting into more of a funk than he has been in recently, so he decided to test the waters with a little get together first before offering Niall the slot.

“I will send you a plane ticket Niall, I will text you later to sort out dates and stuff”

“I can buy a ticket Liam, its fine” Niall was pretty sure he may need to cut back on a few things, but he could deal with that.

“No, I insist. This is for my benefit so I am paying. I don’t know if you have heard this but lots of people buy all sorts of crap with my face on – I am pretty loaded” Niall could hear the smile in Liam’s voice even over the phone.

“Ha! OK. When I go to sleep tonight under my One Direction duvet, I will remember your disdain for people like me”

Liam can tell Niall isn’t even joking about the duvet. “You do that Niall” Liam says laughing. “By the way, Louis wants to know if you have a poster of us on your bedroom wall.”

Niall had several posters of One Direction on his wall, plus individual Liam, Harry, Louis and Zayn ones. (He might have several more of Zayn than the others, but he would never admit that to Liam). He also had a solo poster of Tom but that one he keeps in the garage, albeit attached to the dartboard. He thinks Tom should be flattered he spent his hard earned money on his poster, regardless of where he keeps it.

“Of course I do” Niall answers without any hesitation, “what a stupid question, tell Louis he is an eejit”


	3. 3. Inflight Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get to Zayn/Niall interaction eventually but I just love Liam and Niall's friendship.

Niall couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow he would be flying into London to stay with Liam for a few days. He was both very excited and very nervous. His conversation with Liam and subsequent texts to sort out the dates and flights meant he was not apprehensive seeing Liam, it was the other 4 guys he was nervous about. Liam was organising a “Welcome Niall and Sorry we were shit in keeping touch” dinner for him and the lads. Harry would be cooking (or at least ordering) the food whilst Louis promised to make a banner for the occasion.

Since he had last spoken to Harry at the X-factor after-party 3 years ago, he had watched the media storm around ‘Harry Styles’ build and build. That kind of attention has to change a person. He wonders what Harry is like these days really, behind all the headlines. Wonders if all the attention bothers him, wonders if it bothers his bandmates. He can bet that Tom pretty much hates it, he was always jealous and insecure and as much as Niall loves Liam, he thinks Liam, if he is really honest with himself, deep down, resents Harry a tiny bit too. Liam always wanted to be a big solo star and that didn’t happen. He isn’t even the one in the band the media focus’ on. Niall knows Liam well enough that he can picture Liam have fleeting thoughts of resentment and then beating himself up over it for days because Liam genuinely loves Harry to pieces.

Louis is a bit of an unknown quantity to Niall. Niall got the impression that Louis found him slightly annoying at boot-camp at first but thinks he warmed up to him at the end. Niall knows he can be a bit much sometimes but so can Louis. Louis still seems to have the same acerbic wit he had back then, not always knowing when to stop, but Niall can tell in all the interviews he has watched that Louis is fiercely protective of the lads.

Niall doesn’t really know why he and Tom never got on. Tom seemed to dislike Niall from the outset. Never one to be discouraged, even if someone was pretty openly hostile to him, Niall tried on several occasions to talk to Tom in boot camp. He invited Tom to the impromptu Jam session with his guitar outside the boot camp venue but Tom declined. He thinks (hopes) that Tom has changed, Tom had lacked the self-belief Niall had back then but being a fifth of the biggest boyband on the planet will hopefully have put his insecurities to rest and made him a better person.

Liam was Niall’s first friend during the X-Factor and his eventual roommate at boot camp. Liam was well known amongst all the contestants as this was his second time auditioning and Niall felt bad for the lad. It put enormous extra pressure on Liam as being rejected again would pretty much be it for him, so Niall took Liam under his wing, made sure he was included in any social activities the other contestants were having and just generally tried to get Liam to actually enjoy the experience the second time around. Niall likes to think he succeeded a bit, especially when Liam voluntarily, albeit with much hesitation, joined the others for their impromptu sing along.

Zayn. Niall was not sure how he felt at seeing Zayn again. He and Zayn clicked immediately and Niall felt they complemented each other well. Zayn was introverted and preferred the company of small groups of people so boot camp was a bit of a nightmare for him. Zayn didn’t want to appear aloof or rude so Niall would just include him in every conversation without Zayn needing to actually speak if he didn’t want to. Niall was always “and Zayn was saying to me…” “yeah, Zayn told me he thought you were great too” and it enabled Zayn to just nod and smile. Niall could always tell when Zayn did want to actually say something and would make sure everyone listened.

Zayn was good for Niall too. Niall had pretty much no filter and didn’t always know when to stop talking. Zayn would just put his hand gently on Niall’s arm to warn him he was verging into inappropriate territory and Niall would dial it back. Niall made sure Liam and Zayn got to know each other, Niall knew if he got them talking they would be firm friends and of course he was right. He had got the impression back then that neither Liam nor Zayn had a huge number of friends so Niall made it his mission to make them best buddies. Zayn seemed content with his small number of close knit friends but Niall’s motto with everything in life was ‘the more the merrier’

What confused Niall about Zayn was the abrupt change in Zayn a few days before the end of boot-camp. Niall would greet him as normal with a “Hiya Zen” and Zayn would just brush him off or tell him he was busy. It ended up with Niall asking Zayn if he had done something wrong and Zayn telling him to pretty much piss off and leave him alone, going as far to mock his accent.

“Its Zayn, Niall, Zayyyyyn with a Y or an I, not fucking Zen. You can’t even speak like a normal person, you are a fucking idiot, leave me alone”

Now as upbeat as Niall tried to be, that had hurt. He thought he had made a friend for life in Zayn but it turned out he was just too annoying for his own good. He kept it from Liam, Liam was a bundle of nerves and didn’t need Niall complaining about how he had lost a friend he had known just for a few weeks, but it honestly seemed like he had known Zayn a lot longer and it stung.

Now Niall knew there was something behind the abrupt change in Zayn but couldn’t for the life of him think what he had done to upset the Bradford lad. He didn’t have much of a chance to dwell on it as the next thing he knew Zayn was in One Direction and Niall was on his way home to Ireland.

 

___________________

 

Niall approached check in the next morning (with his 1D backpack slung over his shoulder naturally) “Hi, I believe a ticket was put by for me to London, name is Niall Horan?”

“Yes, Mr Horan, here it is, 1st class to London”

“1st class Li you legend” Niall mumbled to himself. “So, does that mean free food and drink?” Niall asked excitingly.

“Yes Sir, but the flight is less than an hour so…”

“pfft, that’s plenty of time to make the most of it” Niall laughed, thoughts of Zayn were out of his head replaced by the promise of free booze.

 

__________________

 

As Niall ambled through the arrivals hall looking for Liam he spots a middle aged man who looked like he can handle himself, standing with a bored expression on his face holding a ‘Niall Horan’ sign. Niall thinks he recognises him as Paul their bodyguard, from the behind the scenes pics he looks at every so often. (Niall had a tumblr for a while but it seemed sort of creepy reading all this stuff about these guys he knew, stuff ranging from I hate him, he should diaf to very pornographic posts that made Niall blush, so he ended up deleting it)

“Its Paul right?

“Niall I presume?”

“Yeah mate, good to meet ya” and Niall pulls Paul into a hug and Paul just looks bemused. “A fellow Irishman, brilliant” Niall adds.

“Hmm” is all Paul replies before adding “Liam wanted to come in person but I said no. You wouldn’t believe the nightmare just an Airport visit is for the guys”

“It’s fine, I could have taken a taxi or something. He didn’t have to send you”

“Me picking you up was the only thing that stopped him donning a disguise and picking you up himself. He is probably still sitting at home pouting because I wouldn’t let him come”

Niall just laughs again and Paul can’t help but smile himself. He thinks Niall will be good for Liam to have around, maybe Zayn too. They could both really do with a bit of positivity around them.

 

_______________

 

Liam opens the door to his apartment and sees Niall in the flesh for the first time in over 3 years. Niall is sporting the biggest grin Liam has ever seen, Liam idly thinks Tom is right and Niall has had his teeth fixed, but that isn’t the only change. Niall had obviously grown up over the last few years, gone is the spotty teen complexion, replaced with clear, but very pale, skin. His hair is styled differently, his brown roots showing clearly but the tips of his hair still have the familiar blond. It suits him Liam thinks, he still looks cute and younger than he actually is but now with age he has muscle and definition. His eyes are a bright shining blue as always.

“Nialler! Wow. You look amazing”

“pfft coming from you, look at you. Can’t believe you are the same scrawny curly haired fuck I used to know. You look bloody hot now Liam. My duvet cover doesn’t do you justice!”

Liam blushes but appreciates the compliment “Niall, it’s a little creepy you sleep with our faces at night” Niall just sniggers at that “and I’m wounded you didn’t think I was hot in the X-Factor”

“No, you were just cuddly back then!”  Niall says now booming with laughter “Speaking of cuddles, come ‘ere” and Niall pulls Liam into a bone crushing hug.

Liam holds on to Niall tightly and speaks into his shoulder “I am so glad you could come Niall, it will be so great to have a friend around”

Niall is not sure but swears he hears a sniffle from Liam. Niall doesn’t say anything and he lets Liam carry on hugging him. This carried on for several minutes and they were still in the hallway of Liam’s apartment building. Niall was starting to feel a bit awkward so he was the one to eventually pull back, as Liam seemed to have no intention of moving.

“Liam, as lovely as this hallway is, I want to see this swanky pad of yours”

Liam appreciates that Niall doesn’t mention the fact he is almost having an emotional breakdown just because someone hugged him. “It is not all that swanky Niall really, it is not even that big”

Niall picks up immediately on what Liam is trying to do. Niall grabs Liam by the shoulders and in his best stern voice says “Liam, if this is going to work, me and you hanging out, you will not be embarrassed by all your success and money. Yes I live in a shitty flat in a small town but I have never, not once, begrudged your success. You deserve all that has happened to you Liam and it is enough for me to say ‘look there is my friend Liam’ when I see you on TV or in a magazine.”

Liam just looks at Niall and starts hugging him again.

“Jesus Li, this is why I don’t do big emotional speeches, get off!” Niall says it in the most jovial way he can but really he is worried about how fragile Liam seems to be. This is not the newly confident Liam he sees in recent interviews. Liam was always full of nerves 3 years ago and always craved acceptance (Niall thinks it was due to the bullying he got at school) but Liam has achieved so much in a short space of time, he is surprised that that facet of his personality seems to have lingered. Niall may only have a few days with Liam but he is determined to get to the bottom of it.

“So what’s the plan Liam? It better involve food. I have recently learned a 50 minute flight is not enough time to sample the whole in flight menu”


	4. 4. Falling to Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, not sure about this chapter. It is also a bit short. Subsequent chapters will be longer.
> 
> Comments welcome!

 

Zayn was not really looking forward to tonight’s ‘Welcome Niall and Sorry we were shit in keeping touch’ dinner with the lads. Firstly the five One Direction boys could barely spend more than 5 minutes in the same room together these days without an argument of some kind breaking out. It had gotten to the point where they were being split up into sets of 2 or 3 for interviews to minimise the risk of one of them falling out with the other live on air. Zayn isn’t sure how it got to this point. He loves his bandmates, even Tom on a good day, but their patience levels with each other was very low. Zayn thinks that being in such close proximity all the time it is natural to fall out occasionally, like siblings, but occasionally has now turned to all the time and he is sick of it.

Secondly there was Niall himself. Zayn really didn’t know how to feel about seeing Niall again.

They are holding the dinner at Zayn’s place as it is the biggest (apart from Harry’s, but his house is being renovated so not in use) and Harry is due in about an hour to start preparing the food so Zayn was surprised to hear his doorbell chime.

“Just a mo”

“It’s just me Zayn”

Zayn opens the door “Hi Liam, didn’t expect you for a few hours, everything OK? Where's Niall?”

Liam follows Zayn into the living room “Everything’s fine Zayn, Niall is having a nap before tonight. He says he must have jetlag”

Zayn just scoffs and smiles “Jetlag? The flight was less than an hour. There isn’t even a time difference”

Liam just laughs “I think it is more to do with all the complimentary alcohol he tried to squeeze in on an hours flight”

“Some things don’t change then” Zayn replied still smiling. “How is he, does he seem well?”

“Really good, looks quite a bit different these days. The YouTube videos don’t really do him justice. The fans will love him on tour.”

Liam tried to gauge Zayn’s reaction to the tour comment but got nothing. Zayn was pretty good at shielding his emotions from him these days and Zayn’s default, almost bored face was back in place.

“What’s with the visit then Li?”

“I just wanted to make sure you are still OK with tonight, I know for whatever reason you didn’t want Niall on tour and I just want to make sure you don’t…….” Liam was trying to choose his words carefully.

“Sabotage tonight” Zayn says icily.

“No Zayn, that’s not what I meant...” Zayn seemed to take almost everyting Liam says the wrong way lately.

“Sounds like it to me. You want to make sure I am on my best behaviour”

“I just want tonight to go well Zayn. Tonight is about making sure Niall fits in with us now, before we offer him the spot on the tour. It is really for your benefit as you were the one who was against Niall joining the tour”

“You make me sound like a dick. I was not against it…..”

“You voted no” Liam cut in.

“So did you!” Zayn felt rather childish as he knew why Liam had done it.

“For your benefit!” Liam was getting cross “Look Zayn, it gets lonely on tour, it will be nice to have someone to talk to between shows when we are on the road”

“You can talk to me! You always used to.”

“ _Can_ I Zayn, Can I _really_?” Liam starts to pace the room “Whenever I try and talk to you these days you just shut me down. You are always either too busy sulking or you are off with Louis doing god knows what.”

“Well sorry Liam for having common interests with Louis, I shall stop hanging out with him immediately to make you feel better”

“WE have common interests Zayn, WE used to hang out all the time and now I get nothing” Liam’s voice was getting progressively louder.

“You are such a child Liam! So you are going to bring Niall in because _poor little Liam isn’t getting enough attention from his bandmates_ ”

“……..” Liam didn’t trust himself to respond.

“What was it Liam, did you arrange for his name to be on the list? Did you think ‘who would actually want to spend some time with me?’ and plant his name knowing Louis and Harry would go for it?” Zayn knew he was being grossly unfair to Liam, but as usual these days he just couldn’t help himself.

Liam’s fury diminished and he was now getting upset “No, you know as well as I do that the list came from the record company. Why do our conversations lately always end up with us yelling at each other Zayn? I love you mate, you know that but I can’t keep doing this”

An upset Liam was always Zayn’s Achilles heal. The trouble is, Liam really is his closest friend in the band, which means he knows exactly how to hurt him. It’s easy for Zayn to get a reaction from him and he doesn’t even know why he does it. Liam had trouble making friends at school and the time no one turned up to his sixteenth birthday party has made a lasting impression on Liam, despite all the millions of fans he has. Zayn needs to make this right.

“Liam” Liam didn’t answer him and is currently standing with his back to Zayn, trying to hide his distress, so Zayn walks up behind him and hugs him from behind. “Li, I’m really sorry yeah? I don’t know what comes over me. You know you are like a brother to me?”

Liam turns around at this and returns the hug.  “I know, I am sorry too, for the sulking thing”

“Nah, you are right, 

i have been a moody shit recently and this tour I will make sure we spend time together, like the old days”

“I’d like that Z. And tonight?”

“I will be on my best behaviour, promise. Niall deserves this chance, I am sure it will be fine tonight and we can sign him up”

Harry chooses this moment to walk in laden with shopping bags “Zayn, I knocked but there was no answer so I let myself in…...oh Hi Li!”

Liam and Zayn were still in a hug but Liam answered “Hi Harry”

Harry dropped his shopping bags and put his arms around the both of them “Group hug! What’s with the hugging? What’s the occasion?”

Zayn answers for them “There doesn’t have to be a reason to hug my mate does there?”

Harry is not an idiot “You were fighting again weren’t you.” Harry doesn’t wait for an answer, he removes himself from his bandmates, picks up the shopping bags and says with a sigh “I will be in the kitchen getting started. Don’t ruin tonight you two”

Liam tells Zayn he would see him in a couple of hours, once he and Niall had got ready and Zayn makes an effort to smile in return. Adding Louis and Tom into the mix tonight should make for an interesting evening.


	5. 5 . Back for Food

“Niall, you almost ready” Liam shouts to the door of his spare room “Don’t want to be late”

“Jesus Liam, I’m coming now” Niall opens the door “So, will I do?”

Niall was wearing a nice plaid shirt with black fitted Jeans and a pair of trainers to round it off. “Looking good Nialler, dressed to impress”

Niall chuckled “Not to impress, but don’t want to embarrass myself in a room full of hot boybanders – and Tom”

Liam grinned “You think I’m hot then?”

“Pfft, you know you are Liam, stop fishing for compliments” Niall at this point straightens the collar on Liam’s Leather Jacket and says “but I will say you are rockin’ that jacket and it is a crime you are not into dudes Li because….”

“Oi Niall, no flirting with me” Liam laughs whilst Niall just pouts “but it is nice of you to say so Niall”. Liam looks immensely pleased.

“What can I say, I call it as I see it. Is the no flirting rule extended to everyone then? Am I not going to fall deeply in Love tonight over Harry’s Lasagne?”

Back when they were roommates at the X-Factor, Niall had confided in Liam that he thought he liked guys as well as girls, but at 17 years of age he was not sure if he was just confused or if it was just a phase. Now at 20 he was sure and was not afraid to openly flirt with either sex. Nothing much ever came from it, Niall usually just ended up with another friend and he was fine with that, it’s not as if he was ready to settle down.

“Actually….” Liam says with a more serious tone “I need to er….”

“What’s up Li, you have seemed nervous about tonight all day? I won’t embarrass you, promise.”

“It’s not that” Liam begins but then smiles a bit to try and lighten the mood “although that is a pretty ambitious promise to make for you” laughing when Niall pulls a wounded face and shoves him playfully.

“Then what is it Li?”

“It’s just………..this is the first time the whole band has hung out, outside of work, for a long time” Liam could see Niall was shocked at the admission but carried on “I just want to forewarn you that the band dynamics have been a little………strained to say the least for a while now. The last tour couldn’t end soon enough for most of us”

Niall was surprised. He had previously thought the lads eyes betrayed them sometimes when they talked about how close they still were, but as a fan of the band he still thought they hung out behind the scenes. “So, do you guys never hang out at all then when not ‘working’” Niall adds air-quotes to ‘working’ as it’s not exactly a 9-5 job.

Liam continued “We do hang out a bit, but in small groups. In the beginning Louis and Harry hung out all the time and I stuck mostly with Zayn, sometimes Tom. But as I am sure you are well aware, the Larry thing got to Louis and now he never spends any time with Harry if he can help it. It’s sad that Louis has gone to that extreme but Eleanor was getting upset about it and he couldn’t think what else to do”

“That’s sad mate” Niall says as genuinely as he can “for both of them. So who do they hang out with now?”

“Harry jets off to America at the drop of a hat and when he is in the UK he hangs with the likes of Nick Grimshaw who Louis, Tom and Zayn hate so……”

“What about Louis?”

Liam looks even more unhappy with this question “He hangs with Zayn mostly now, they have a lot in common so they have sort of gravitated towards each other. Tom spends most of his time with the backing band so…….”

Ah, Niall is starting to see why Liam was so keen to have him hang out with him for a few days “So with the others off doing other things…..” Niall says the next bit as gently as he can “Who hangs out with you Li?

Liam tries to back track a touch as he knows Niall can see right through him “I am making it sound worse than it is. It’s not as if none of the others spend any time with me………and I fly my mates from back home out when I can but after Andy’s accident…….”

“Ah, yes, I saw that on the news. Didn’t help with my Fireman Payne fantasies”

Liam is glad Niall has changed the subject somewhat on purpose as Niall seems to know Liam doesn’t want to elaborate.

“I thought you said no more flirting Niall?”

Niall just laughs at that “I said once we get there Liam. Speaking of, we should get going. Don’t worry so much Li, it will be fine tonight” Niall pats Liam’s shoulders continuing “I should be the nervous one, not you. I haven’t spoken to these guys in 3 years and will most likely make a complete fool of myself. I am pretty much a 1D fanboy and I am getting to spend the evening with 5 of my idols”

“That’s partly why I am nervous Ni, I don’t want to have your illusions shattered and for you to be disappointed”

 

___________________________

 

Liam and Niall step out of their cab and approach the entrance to Zayn’s house. Niall takes in his surroundings and for the briefest of moments compares it in his head to his tiny flat back home. He never resents the boy’s success but sometimes he can’t help but to wonder what if? He also wonders if he will ever get to live in a house like this.

Liam knocks the door whilst Niall hangs back, all of a sudden quite nervous himself. Liam’s warnings about the band dynamics are still fresh in his mind but he hopes Liam was just exaggerating.

Zayn opens the door, says Hi to Liam and they sort of stand there, Zayn and Liam are obviously not sure if they should go in for a hug or not. They eventually do a half bro hug thing that ends up pretty awkward. Niall has no such qualms though.

“Zayn Malik in the flesh, wow”

Zayn responds with a quiet “Hi Niall, good to see you again” and holds out his hand for Niall to shake.

Niall is having none of that, he grabs Zayn’s outstretched hand and pulls him into a huge hug “None of that formal nonsense. Come here you, it’s so good to see you Zayn”

“It is?” Zayn replies with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

“Course, I’ve missed that pretty face of yours”

Luckily Zayn is saved from having to reply by a voice behind him “Well I have it on good authority that you sleep with that face every night”

“Louis man!” Niall removes himself from Zayn and bounds over to Louis, grabbing him in a hug too “Don’t diss my duvet Tomlinson or I will have to cover over your face on it”

“I would actually prefer that Niall” Louis responds laughing “It’s sort of creepy”

Zayn takes Niall and Liam’s coats and leads them through to the living room where Louis’ promised banner was hanging, but instead of saying “Welcome Niall and Sorry we were shit in keeping touch”, Louis had obviously misjudged the size and it instead read “Welcome Niall and Sorry we were shit in” and Niall thought it was the funniest thing ever. Niall started to laugh and once he started he couldn’t stop. He was almost doubled over in laughing and Liam, Zayn and Louis couldn’t help but laugh along with him. On hearing Niall’s booming laugh Harry comes through from the kitchen and his face visibly brightens when he sees Niall.

“Niall, good to see you, been too long”

Niall collects himself, still chuckling at the banner and Louis looks proud of his handiwork, even if it wasn’t intentional before Niall replies “Hi Haz, you are looking well,  unruly mess of hair aside” pulling Harry into a hug. Harry just beams in return and indicates he has to return to the kitchen to continue cooking.

“Aren’t we one short?” Niall asks.

“Tom promised me he would be here” Liam starts worryingly but then hears the doorbell and visibly relaxes.  Zayn goes to let Tom in.

“Lads” Tom greets them with a nod, his welsh accent not diminishing over the years. “Niall” he nods to Niall, putting out his fist for a fist bump.

“Sorry Tom, I’m a hugger” and Niall grabs him and pulls him into a short hug. Not quite as warm as the other guys, as Niall knows Tom never really liked him but it has been 3 years and Niall was never one to hold a grudge.

 

____________________

 

Niall makes small talk with Louis and Tom whilst Harry finishes cooking. He can just about hear Zayn and Liam talking on the other side of the room. Liam asks Zayn if they are good, Zayn just replies “course Liam, sorry ‘bout earlier, you know” and they come to join the rest of the guys.

Things were going well so far, the guys asking after Niall’s family, Niall doing the same. Zayn fetched everyone drinks including really expensive Lager for Niall which he actually whooped at when Zayn handed it to him, receiving a pleased smile back from Zayn.

Everyone takes a seat around the dinner table except Harry who was dishing up the food. Niall sat between Liam and Zayn, Tom next to Liam and Louis the other side of Zayn leaving one spot open for Harry between Louis and Tom. Harry brings out the food, places it on the table and looks down at the spare seat next to Louis.

“Is it alright with you if I sit here Louis?”

“Of course Harold, why wouldn’t it?” Louis responds looking a little puzzled.

“Well Niall probably has a camera on his phone so….. you don’t want to actually be too close to me just in case”

Right, Louis gets it. It the same argument they have been having for months now and he is sick of it. “For Fucks Sake Harry, stop being so bloody melodramatic, you know why I am like that in public”

“Yes ‘cause you are a twat” Harry states as he sits himself down at the table.

There is a short awkward silence over the table as they start to help themselves to the food. Niall was thinking about starting up a conversation but Tom beats him to it.

“I win!” Tom says, looking pleased with himself. Niall just looks at him with a puzzled expression so Tom elaborates. “I bet it would be less than an hour before one of them starts on each-other”

“That’s not nice Tom….” Niall says in a quiet voice

“I had expected it to be Liam and Zayn, but……” Tom continued

“They had a row this morning” Harry interjects earning a glare from Zayn and a sigh from Liam.  “What?” Harry just shrugs in return.

Niall was starting to get what Liam was trying to warn him of earlier so thought he should change the subject fast. “Harry, this food is amazing and I should know, ‘m a bit of an expert when it comes to eating. Liam, isn’t this amazing?”

“Yes Niall, it really is Harry, thanks for cooking for us tonight”

“Thanks guys!” Harry responds looking really pleased and they start to talk again, earlier argument forgotten. Zayn had remained quiet whilst the others talked so Niall thought he would try and bring him into the conversation.

“Zayn mate” It still sounded like Zen when Niall said it “This house is amazin’, seriously.”

“Thanks Niall” Zayn beamed “it’s kinda a big deal for me you know, having my own house like this”

“Yeah mate, it’s sick. You deserve it though, you have an amazing voice……and I am starting to sound like a fanboy so I’ll stop there” he says but still smiling. Zayn just grins in return.

“You have a million pictures of Perrie around, where is she tonight? Kicked her out so you can have a lad’s night with us?” Niall asked still with a smile.

Zayn’s face falls and Niall knows he has said the wrong thing. Toms just rolls his eyes and mutters ‘Here we go’ whilst Louis looks at Zayn sympathetically.

“No, Perrie moved out for good a few weeks back. I just haven’t got around to taking them down, I’ve been busy you know?” No one picks him up on the obvious lie.

Niall feels awful. “Shit Z, I’m really sorry, I didn’t see anything in the papers or I would never have mentioned….”

“Its fine Niall, we haven’t announced it yet or anything” and Zayn just looks down at his empty plate, fidgeting with his hands.

Niall leans closer to Zayn and says “Sorry Dude, what happened if you don’t mind me asking?”

“She dumped me, end of. really”

Tom scoffs at that “Zayn is exaggerating as usual, she didn’t ‘dump’ him. They still talk like every day”

Liam just gives Tom a warning glare and that seems to shut him up. Niall decides to steer the conversation away from Zayn so asks. “So Liam, how’s Danielle?” to which Louis, Tom and Harry all actually burst out laughing causing Liam to frown even more.

“We actually broke up some time ago Niall, but we haven’t said anything either, we thought it was best to just not say anything”

“Oh my God, sorry Liam, I am just putting my foot in it tonight” Niall says sheepishly, grabbing hold of Liam’s hand and giving it a squeeze. Louis, Tom and Harry at least have the decency to look a bit ashamed at Liam’s discomfort.

Louis breaks the silence “Sorry Niall, that was just…….anyway to help you out me and Eleanor are doing brilliantly in case you were scared to ask”

“That’s great Lou” Niall replies. Tom was sitting looking quite smug through the whole exchange so Niall asks:

“Sooo, Tom. Speaking of love lives, how’s the Right hand?” and then starts laughing ferociously at his own joke. Tom looks affronted at first but couldn’t help the corners of his mouth twitching up in a little smile. The others were now laughing openly, partly due to the comment but more at Niall’s booming laugh at his own joke.

It took a good few minutes and the promise of desert to stop Niall from giggling more and the guys settled back into comfortable conversation. Zayn still looked down and eventually excused himself for a smoke. Liam went to go after him “I’m just going to see if he is alright” but Niall stopped him.

“No Li, let me go”

Liam looked apprehensive but just nodded his agreement.

___________________________

Zayn was out on his balcony having a smoke when he heard the doors open. Without turning around he says with a sigh “Liam, I’m fine. Go back to the others. You don’t have to baby me all the time.”

“M’not Liam, but you know it’s because he cares right?”

“Niall?” he replies as he turns around, surprised that it was him and not Liam that followed him out.

“Yep” Niall pauses and then lowers his voice “look Zayn, m really sorry for bringing up Perrie. If I had known……”

“Don’t be silly Niall, you couldn’t have known”

“I’m here for a few days, if you need any help taking the pictures down”

“No” Zayn replied, too quickly for Niall’s liking. “I will do it……eventually……….it’s just. Not yet.”

Zayn finishes his cigarette and takes a seat on the bench set up to look out over the garden and motions Niall to sit with him.

“I proposed and she said no”

“Wow Z…. that…..well that sucks. She must be a complete moron. No offense, like” Niall started to ramble but Zayn gave a little smile in return and stopped him.

“No, she was right. It was too soon, we lead such busy lives it would never had worked out. We barely saw each other as it was. It’s just that she was grown up about it but I thought getting married would make me happy, a big romantic gesture would make everything all right”

Niall at this points grabs Zayn’s hands and looks him straight in the eye and says “Zayn, you will find that person for you, promise”. Niall squeezes his hands and continues “I know we haven’t seen each other in a long time, apart from me watching pretty much every interview you have ever done. Do you ever shut up in those things man? Jesus, talk the hind legs off a donkey you”

“Hey, I talk plenty in interviews when it interests me”

“Poor tortured intelligent Zayn” Niall laughs.

“Niall, I am pretty sure you were about to say something nice before you got side-tracked there……..”

“Yes, where was I. Right. I know we haven’t seen each other in a long time but I can tell you are the same, thoughtful, caring guy you were back then.” And Zayn gives Niall a sad smile “Now just with hotness dialled up to 100” Niall adds with a wicked glint in his eye.

Zayn chuckles, looks back at Niall and says. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“We were friends Zayn, weren’t we?” Niall suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

“Of course, but I was such a twat to you at the end….”

“eh, I always just put it down to the stress of boot camp and stuff. It’s fine really”

“Just like that? I really don’t deserve your forgiveness that easily” _Zayn was really thinking that if Niall knew the full story he wouldn’t be as forgiving._

“What can I say? I’m a pretty uncomplicated guy Zayn. No need to draw it out. You are obviously sorry, I’m over it. Sorted!”

“Would it be weird if I hugged you now Niall?”

“No course not, rule number 1 of being my friend. You never need a reason to have a hug. Any time you feel like it my arms and shoulder are open for business”

Zayn stood for a few moments in Niall’s arms with his head on his shoulder before Niall kissed the top of his head and said “We better go back. The others might have killed each other in our absence”

“Hopefully” Zayn smiled.


End file.
